Breath of Fire3 12 Plenty: Tears for Tomorrow
by Kliff the Kingpin
Summary: A time laps occurs and alows our defeted heros from the future to go back in the past and set things right and change the future for a better tomorrow.
1. Default Chapter

B.O.F.3 ½ (Plenty): Tears for Tomorrow  
Episode 1  
  
This is just a fic I wrote to entertain other fans of the series and my Ideals on what should have happened afterwards. Anyway I hope you enjoy (Plenty)  
  
After Myria's death the sun gleamed over our tired heros and their fallen companions with rays of righteous. Months passed and the journeys seemed to lack every thing, with Peco leaving to go fulfill his destiny, Garr dead after sacrificing his life, Ryu and Rei decided it was time to take their gift seriously and go train. Although the Kaiser dragon was used in the attempt to defeat Myria Ryu still lacked control over it, this is what led Garr to his death, Rei on the other hand, never had control over his gift. One night by a campfire Momo makes her announcement.  
  
"Sorry guys I must bid you all fare well" she said with a somber look on her face."For to have seen more than I could have possibly been able to see thanks to the help of everyone, but my heart lies in my research, and new technology." Silence befalls the group soon to be interrupted by Nina out burst  
  
"But . . . but . . . but you can't go." "What, about the group."She said trying to convince her to stay she says. "Together is best way." Momo soon replied with tears forming in her eyes which would soon look of orange amber trickling from her eyes. "Nina." She said sternly you have duties as princess the throne is where you belong.""Not out on the road as some adventurer."She said. "Ryu, Rei, you both have lives to find, and a gift to harness." "Its best if you do this without us."  
  
With eyes closed a firm convected Ryu spoke."You're right." "As of lately I've had this recurring dream that something big is coming and frankly Nina, your weakness, and our gifts put you in constant danger." " No more deaths, I will have no more death over my head" "Garr, and Teepo were both slain by Rei, and me." "Do you know what it's like? Before the sentence was, finished Nina had slapped Ryu across the face.  
  
"How . . . how dare you speak to me in such a tone, I'm here to help, and you . . . and . . . you . . . you . . . ride me off as a distraction?" " How dare you . . . you speak of convictions like I had no hand in any of the past events?"she said as her sobbing and tearing continued, soon followed by silence. They stand face to face by the open camp fire. Rei turns his back and starts to collect his gear as Momo watches and proceeds to follow. Approaching Rei as he stuffs his sack and gathers his and Ryu's things, Momo gently embraces him from behind warmly and confidingly she says, "goodbye." In the midst of the stillness and the touching moment they were sharing, an unsheathed sword breaks the silence.  
  
"Take it then"Ryu says calmly and softly to Nina, whilst sticking a sword into the ground."Pick it up and take my life then." "If you can't do this now what's going to stop me from killing you later." "I thought as much your weakness holds you back and is a distraction," "What if for once I can't save you will are you able to save me?" he says as he closes his eyes once again and opens his arms as if to accept death. The depressing sound of Nina crying even harder shrouds the campsite. "Come it's time to go." Rei says to Ryu with a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "Goodbye . . . " He whispers. As he turns to fade into the darkness, a tear drops from his eye.  
  
Years have passed since that fateful night. The days seem longer and plentiful. Throughout the land a calm can be heard, form the giant mountain tops to the emerald grassy knolls which seem to stretch forever in a day. Birds joyous songs can be heard along with the bellow of the mild winds, and fish jumping in the springs near by. Peaceful harmony soon to be disrupted by two mens dual. The man in the black cloak with blue hair and sapphire eye, squinted and spoke. "I'm ready... give me all that you've got Rei." He said reveling himself from under his cloak. From the battered, dirty white t-shirt to his scuffled brown pants he stood his ground, staring vigorously into the forest ahead of him.  
  
"You want me?, you got me." A dark figure said as it came out the shadows, ripping the cloak that contained the golden worens form. "I wont be needing these he said as he dropped his twin daggers to the ground. "I'm going all out this time Ryu." He said as he continued to step forward and the transformation began to take place. A stare down occurs, as a fish jumps out the water like a go signal the woren flies to Ryu's body at an unseen speed clawing and biting. The agile Ryu evades by jumping short distances backwards as the woren gives chase.  
  
"Wow." "Your getting faster Rei." Ryu say with a smirk on his face. The woren roars load ly and disappears to be hind his opponent slashing at Ryu back knocking him to the ground. "So you're serious then?" He says as he picks himself up of the ground. "Right then lets get to it." He say as his eyes fade to white and his hair stands on end, a black light begins to emit from his chest as he starts to transform into his ultimate form the kaiser dragon. The two worldly creatures began to forcefully fight knocking over trees and spilling the blood of one another. The dragon take to the sky and begins to launch a beam from his hand. The fierce woren speaks. "This match is over." Using his superior speed technique he vanishes and reappears behind Ryu again and puts him in a submission lock. Both the enter twined bodies fall to the lake below them. Submerged in under the water, after a minute and a half they subside for air changed in there regular forms laughing and splashing in the water. As fatigue began to settle in Ryu began to float on his back and gaze up at the sky. Rei more concerned with his stomach than relaxing started to collect fire wood from around the lake.  
  
Ryu reaches his hand towards the sky as though to grasp something that's not there, he turns to Rei and ask" hey Rei, have you ever want to some thing that's in reach but you gets can't grab it?" "Hell yeah! I know what you mean like when you're fishing, with your bare hands, and no matter how hungry you are or how fast you are the damn fish just keep getting away...Damn I hate that." He said while chasing a catfish in the water. Ryu smirks as he chuckles at Rei fishing with his bare hands. He turns his head and returns to his endless stare. "So you miss her right?" "Then why don't you go see her, she not to far from here, and every time we pass through you get this home sick look on your face." Rei says sarcastically. Egging him on knowing he's going to turn down the offer. "Okay then Rei you talked me into it." "Wyndia isn't that far from here and we need herbs and equipment right so we leave tomorrow." Ryu says as if he has no intentions on seeing Nina. "For Nina." Rei replies. "No." "For Equipment." Ryu snaps. "So what are you going to say to her?" Rei asks "How about Hi." Ryu say at the same time a mysterious man in a black cloak say the same thing. The boys snap into the ready positions as another cloaked figure appears. "Who are you and what do you want." Ryu ask as he gets close to Rei. "I think there bounty hunters." Rei says. "But one of them smells familiar." The second cloak figure removes his hood showing that he is also woren. The first does the same reveling long blue lock of hair and a patch over his eye. "We're not bounty hunters, but we are here for you." 


	2. Breath of Fire 3 12 Plenty Tears for Tom...

B.O.F.3 ½  
(Plenty): Tears for Tomorrow  
Episode 2  
  
Quietness reigned over the lake and campsite. The once so easy going and carefree moods were now disturbed. As the afternoon sun lingered over head, winds seemed to stop. As did all life forms around seem to stand still or lessen its mode of activity. So quiet, as if the sun, the wind, and all the animals stopped to pay close attention to what was to transpire.  
  
"My name is Raid." The man with the blue hair said. "And my friend over there, his name is Chase." The man said once again in a somber voice. "I will repeat my self we are not bounty hunters but we are here for both of you." He implied, still in a somber voice, this time gazing over at Rei. "So let me get this straight, you intend to go see Princess Nina riiight . . . " Chase said with a half-witted smirk upon his face. Now standing with his arms folded and a look of certain mischief about, he spoke yet again. "There is only one problem with that." Peeking an eye open to look over at raid holding a rather large pristine, virgin white feather.  
  
Rage ensnares Ryu as he starts to think the worse. "How could you?" "There is no forgiveness." He whispers. In the midst of his rage, his feelings for Nina beckons Ryu's transformation. Only this time. It was like before. When he transformed to defeat Myria, the light shined extra bright and winds danced around him. The ground shook slightly, and the sun was soon blocked out by clouds. This transformation was his strongest yet. Rei, on guard and ready to attack was soon stopped by the other woren Chase. "This isn't our fight and our friends are over reacting." Chase says non shallon to Rei as he starts to ramble on. "Your friend will never be able to beat Raid, not now at least he might have had a chance, had he stayed in control but then again . . . "  
  
He rambled as he began to walk away from the fight that was about to take place. "Are you coming?" he yelled at a confused Rei a couple of feet away hesitating, unsure what to do he follows with a mind frame set on beating chase. "We're not here to kill you so your friend should be all right we are here to help though in our on separate ways of course." "You will find my way a lil less aggressive." "But if at any time you think that you can take me than feel free to try." He said as he came to a halt a distance a way from Raid, and Ryu. "Think of this as training for something big." "And your training stars now, anything you'd like to say or ask before we get started?" Chase questioned. Still worried about Ryu, Rei glances behind him to try and catch a glimpse of Ryu to make sure he was okay, but was discouraged by the distance between them blocking his sight. "Who says your fit to train us and why are we being separated?" Rei snapped. Think of us as your big brothers and for once Ryu can't help you with what's about to happen and you can't help Ryu with his problem. So shall we start.  
  
A fully transformed Ryu ensued and would appear to be the victor. The battle cries of the young dragon which seemed more like screams of agony and were silenced by the true victor of this fight. "Not being able to control your emotions nor that dragon form will ultimately become our down fall, but I'll teach you what true power is." Raid says as if speaking to himself while tucking the feather under his armor he flew up toward the young dragon hovering over the lake. Face to face they stood, Ryu in his half man half dragon form obviously out of control, lashed out yet again at raid seeming to effortlessly be sueding the onslaught of attacks. "Just enough not to kill you." Raid mutters under his breath while closing in with a knee to Ryu's diaphragm and a blow aimed for his heart. Causing his opponent to lose consciousness raid embraces his body as he begins to slowly revert back to his former state. He whispers in his ear as ryu slips unconscious. "Your training begins now."  
  
The afternoon quickly turned to night. Soft clouds filled the sky and filtered out the moon's rays as they passed by. The gentle breeze wove in between the trees and the grass blades on the plain land carrying with it the sent of some young ladies bodily perfume. Amidst the tranquility of the night, not to far from the Wyndian castle a valiant knight stood taking in the beauty of the nightly sky. The knight stood soundlessly in the open, gazing at the moon. Now removing its helmet, holing it by the face mask in the left hand, and holding a sword in the other hand, her short blond hair now danced in the wind as the grass blades did.  
  
A smile soon accompanied her electric blue eyes. Despite all that has happened thus far she enjoyed looking at the sky. "I take it that you're pleased princess." A soldier said, in a girly voice, as five more approached from out the woods behind the knight. The lone soldier stood side by side with the knight, gently putting a hand to the princess's shoulder to speak yet again. "Your orders my lady." Brought back from her enchanting gaze into the night sky, turns her head to look at both hands and asks the soldier next to her. "Hey Momo, have you ever wanted something that seemed to be in reach but you just can't grasp it?"  
  
Sliding from next to her to in front of her Momo pulls the princess tightly close, with one arm around the small of the princess's back, and the other cuffing the armor she wore at the shoulder blade from behind. "I know exactly what you mean." Momo softly said with a soft look of lust in her Eye. Helplessly, Nina too embarrassed to move stood blushing from embarrassment as Momo began to talk. "It's like trying to understand someone you've known almost all of your life but can never tell what they're thinking." Momo said as her hand that once held the small of Nina's back began to slide lower and lower until . . . "There it goes." Momo said, moving in for a kiss. Heart racing, Nina yelped as Momo's hand groped and rested on her behind. Managing to free her self still embarrassed Nina slapped Momo and snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not like that(meaning gay)you fiend?! "Ouch that really hurt that time Nina. I was only kidding a round." Momo said laughing as she collected her self from the ground. Serves you right. You shouldn't play around like that it's not nice. Still embarrassed and a little aroused, Nina looks at the sky again. I really do miss him, is what she wanted to say but the thought of their last meeting to become angry.  
  
"Look Nina deep down I know how you must feel, times change and so have you I mean look, you used to be a curious little princess who was always doing right by everyone with her magic." "Before me now stands, after many years of training, a proud knight who has no equal in man nor beast." "Don't you think you've proven it to yourself yet?" just as the heartfelt conversation began to pick up the ground shook. The five other soldiers approached yelling. "Here it comes princess Nina here it comes."  
  
"We'll continue this conversation later." Nina said placing her helmet on her head. Momo doing the same they readied them selves for the creature that lurked in the woods. Gripping her sword, and ordering her men to stand their ground, Nina seemed to glow and bask in the presence of danger. "Are you ready?" Nina said to Momo. Looking over at Nina draped in her platinum armor Momo smiled and said. "As ready as I'll ever be." 


End file.
